Two faces of the same rose
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Fred and Angelina have always had a special relationship built on love and quidditch, but when a certain twin is thrown from her school and pushed into Angelina’s life the relationship between the two has its twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Harry Potter? No I don't, It belongs to the tremendously gifted JK Rowling  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Two faces of the same rose_  
_**Summary:** Fred and Angelina have always had a special relationship built on love and quidditch, but when a certain twin is thrown from her school and pushed into Angelina's life the relationship between the two has its twists and turns._

Angelina Johnson heard her mother yell for her to come down, Angelina had been in her room pretty much all Christmas since her Parents hadn't let her have Fred over for Christmas dinner or let her go over to his on boxing day in silent protest. But unfortunately now her parents wanted her presence and the brunette could tell it was for some bad reason.

"ANGELINA ROXANNE JOHNSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled her father and Angelina sighed as she put the quidditch tactics book she was reading to one side and went down stairs.

She went into the dining room and saw someone she never wanted to see again, not since the day she had been shipped off to Beauxbatons.

"No…. what the hell is she doing here?" yelled Angelina angrily narrowing her hazel eyes at the figure who was sat in her chair.

She had Angelina's eyes, features and hair though the hair now had been dyed black. She was dressed in a pair of brown velvet trousers and a part black part pink top that was part bikini top and part off the shoulder top.

"Angelina stop making a scene and please sit down." Said her mother.

Angelina narrowed her eyes at the girl in her chair and sat down on the other side of her older brother Keegan who seemed just as shocked as she was.

"Keegan…Angelina…. Belladonna got kicked out of Beauxbatons last term and has since been living with your Aunt Jacana. But now Jacana thinks it best she goes back to school…" said their father.

"Oh no…. your not seriously…" began Angelina narrowing her eyes at her twin.

"That's right twin sis…. mom and pops have enrolled me in Hogwarts." Grinned Belladonna, with a wink at her twin.

"Oh crap." Cursed Angelina shaking her head.

"Angelina no language like that at the table." Said their mother calmly.

"Sorry." Sighed Angelina rolling her eyes while Keegan mouthed 'better you than me.'

"So Belladonna needs to go get her robes and stuff from Diagon alley tomorrow. Think you could go with her Angelina…maybe introduce her to some of your friends?" asked their mother with a pleading look at Angelina.

"I suppose. I need to get some more potions stuff from the apothecary anyway." Sighed Angelina ignoring her twin sister's grin.

"Good. Now we'd better get some sleep." Said their father ignoring the look the two twins were exchanging.

The three siblings all mumbled as they got to their feet and departed to their rooms.

"Have we really done the best thing Keary?" asked their mother as she and her husband got up and went into the lounge

"I'm sure they'll be fine Melita. Let's just hope Belladonna doesn't do as much damage at Hogwarts as she did at Beauxbatons." Sighed Keary.

The next morning Angelina woke hoping that Belladonna coming to Hogwarts was just a bad dream. She got dressed in a pair of jeans, a large overly baggy rugby shirt and pushed her feet into her running shoes before going down to breakfast, gathering and tying her hair into a ponytail on the way down.

But when she arrived in the kitchen she saw Belladonna sat on a kitchen counter dressed in what Angelina could only presume were her pajamas, consisting of a black singlet with the playboy symbol on it and a pair of black shorts, her hair was up in a loose yet messy ponytail.

"Ah your up sis…Keegan told me today was usually your lying in day." Said Belladonna putting the last piece of crumpet in her mouth as she jumped down from the kitchen counter and walked toward the fridge.

"It was…. back in the days when I didn't have to put up with you." Said Angelina getting some bread from the bread bin and putting it into the toaster.

"I'm guessing your not happy hm? Well I did suggest they send me Durmstrang…apparently the boys' there are the hottest in Europe. Being the parents they are they decided to send me to Hogwarts the rut of Scotland which probably doesn't have a hot guy within twenty miles." Sighed Belladonna pouring herself a glass of butter beer.

"There are some hot guys at Hogwarts." Objected Angelina but immediately regretted it when she did. The last thing she needed was for her twin sister to find out about Fred.

"Oh really…? Well maybe you could introduce them to me hm?" asked Belladonna with a raised eyebrow as she downed the glass.

"Sure…but you might want to go get dressed first." Said Angelina pointedly looking her twin over.

"OK. I'll be back in a sec." Said Belladonna before she ran out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Angelina sighed as her toast popped up and got a plate along with a jar of jam and a knife.

She was really dreading Belladonna meeting her friends and especially Fred, she knew what Belladonna was like when it came to guys she was interested in. She'd do anything to get anyone she wanted.

She just hoped Belladonna was interested more in Oliver wood then the Weasley twins.

Angelina closed the jar of Jam and had just finished eating her breakfast when Belladonna came down the stairs.

Her twin was dressed in a pair of ragged and torn jeans and a black t-shirt with 'losers love me' printed on it and an old jacket that looked like a member of a quidditch team had previously owned it.

"I'm ready let's going then sis." Said Belladonna showing her twin a scarlet velvet pouch.

"Hang on a sec." Sighed Angelina putting her plate in the sink before going out the room.

She ran up the stairs and grabbed her quidditch jacket, wand and a pouch full of Galleons she'd got for Christmas before running down stairs to find Belladonna in the lounge, leaning against the wall near the light fire.

"Well go on then…Diagon Alley." Said Angelina putting on her jacket and stashing her money and wand in the inside pockets of the jacket.

Belladonna got some floo powder from the vase above the fireplace and the next thing Angelina knew her twin was gone.

"I hope I don't regret this." Sighed Angelina before following her Twin's lead.


	2. and the trouble begins

She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and lead Belladonna out the back, She counted the bricks across and down the wall with her wand and waited as the archway opened before leading Belladonna down the alley toward the Quality Quidditch shop where she saw Alicia, Katie and the Weasley twins waiting for her.

It was the same place they had met every year since their second year. Oliver had used to come too but since he'd left Hogwarts before them and was now a reserve for Puddlemore united Angelina hardly saw him…she only got the occasionally owl.

Angelina smiled as she heard Fred yell her name and approached her boyfriend, kissing him on the lips. She could tell which twin was which with her eyes closed which was sometimes useful.

"Hello Angel. And who is this?" asked Fred putting his arm around Angelina's waist though Angelina knew who he was referring to.

For a second she'd almost forgot that Belladonna was with her but that was what happened when you didn't see your twin sister in six years.

"Oh yeah…. Fred, this is my Twin Sister Belladonna. Bella this is Fred, my boyfriend, his twin brother George and my friends Alicia and Katie." Said Angelina.

"You have a twin?" asked George looking at Angelina and then Belladonna as though finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah you kept that quiet Angelina." Said Alicia with a look that said '_I thought we didn't keep secrets_'.

"Oh I don't blame Angel from not telling ya. I kinda have a bad rep in the family. I'm the er…what most people would call…. the bad twin." Said Belladonna with a smile.

"She's been going to Beauxbatons since first year…but she got kicked out for some reason that the parents have neglected to tell me about…" said Angelina.

"Oh there's not need for you to know about that Angel…believe me it's a doosey." Said Belladonna smiling flirtatiously at Fred.

"Hm hm…. my boyfriend…. hands off." Said Angelina squeezing Fred's hand so he came back to reality.

"Huh…. oh yeah what she said…." Said Fred though he didn't take his gaze of Belladonna.

"So Bella why don't you go buy your stuff for Hogwarts and We'll meet you back here in about an hour?" asked Angelina knowing she needed to separate her boyfriend from her twin for a while.

"Come on Angelina…she's probably never been here before…why don't you go with her?" asked Alicia.

"No…tell ya what…George will take ya, won't ya George?" asked Angelina nudging her boyfriend's twin in the ribs.

"Um…. yeah. …Sure…" said George.

"That's sweet George. So where should I go for Robes?" asked Belladonna linking her arm through George's and dragging him further down the alley.

"Thank gawd for that." Sighed Angelina.

"So when were you going to tell us about Belladonna if she hadn't been moved to Hogwarts?" asked Katie looking at her friend with a questioning expression.

"I wouldn't. If she hadn't screwed it up at Beauxbatons she'd still be there…she went to my aunt Jacana's every Christmas and holiday. There wasn't really any need for her to come back." Said Angelina.

"Hang on Angel…I can't see why you don't want to be involved with your twin…its like George and me not being pranksters…" said Fred.

"Fred you don't get it…Bella was a complete psychopath the whole eleven years we were growing up. She drove me up the wall…she always picked fights with me…she stole my toys… she even nearly got me do that unbreakable vow…Dad managed to stop her…Growing up with Bella was like growing up in a living hell. When I got my letter for Hogwarts and she didn't, it was such a relief. My parents then shipped her off to Beauxbatons the day before I was due to go on the train. I never saw her again." Said Angelina.

"But she might have changed Angel. I can hardly imagine the Belladonna I saw in front of me hurting anyone." Said Fred.

"You think someone who got expelled from Beauxbatons has changed Fred? Or is it your hormones speaking? For your own good I hope it's just the hormones." Said Angelina narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

"Who wants ice cream?" asked Katie interrupting the couple before an argument erupted.

"No thanks Katie." Said Angelina before she dragged Alicia toward Flourish and Blotts leaving her boyfriend to look questioningly at Katie who was chewing her lip.

" What? What did I do?" asked Fred looking questioningly at the girl stood beside him whom merely sighed before steering him in the direction of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

"Gawd sometimes guys are so insensitive." Growled Angelina as she led Alicia into the bookshop and steered her in the direction of the quidditch tactics books.

"Angelina are you ok? All Fred did was…. Oh…. yeah your right he is insensitive." Said Alicia leaning against the bookshelf while Angelina began to rummage through the books as though trying to find a certain book.

"What am I going to do with him? Maybe I should just let Bella take him…Maybe she'll be able to bang some sense into his thick skull." Sighed Angelina finally giving up and sunk to the floor, her back leaned against the shelf.

"He's a bit resistant to being banged in the head Angel, after all those years he's spent as a beater I'd say he's become immune to any blows to the head. But a sharp blow on the head with a few books might do the job." Said Alicia sitting down beside her fellow Chaser.

Angelina smiled Weakly at her friend and ran her hands though her hair so loose bits fell from her ponytail.

"Come on Angel what's wrong…is this about Bella flirting with Fred?" asked Alicia.

"Kind of. I know Bella has her ways of snagging other girls' guys I bet she'd even sink so low as to take Fred." Sighed Angelina.

"Aw Angel." Said Alicia hugging her best friend reassuringly.

"I probably sound really paranoid." Mumbled Angelina.

"No you don't its ok." Smiled Alicia.

"Katie why was Angel in such a state…I was only trying to stick up for her sister." Said Fred as the two sat down at a table.

"Yeah only Bella isn't the one your dating Fred, Angelina is. You need to get your priorities straight. If you love Angel you would have thought before you spoke. Oh wait its George that does that not you." Said Katie eating her sundae.

"Hey just because Forge is more sensitive doesn't mean I don't think before I speak. Besides I love Angel not Bella." Said Fred.

"Well prove that to Angel then Gred. No matter what Bella does to you make it clear to both sisters that you love Angelina." Said Katie.

"I suppose…if it's the only way to show Angelina…" said Fred.

"Its for the best Fred…I'd better got find Alicia and Angel. If you see them tell them I'm at the quidditch shop." Said Katie before she left Fred alone to finish off his ice cream

Fred sighed as he pushed his empty bowl forward and leaned on the table waiting for his girlfriend to come back so he could apologize to her.

Belladonna and George soon appeared George carrying several bags while Belladonna was eyeing up several ministry interns who'd just walked by.

Fred watched as Belladonna smiled flirtatiously in a way that Angelina had used to smile at him when they'd first started to date but now he rarely saw her smile unless it was after a victorious quidditch match.

Fred leaned his head on the table when he heard the scrapping of metal on the stone cobbles of Diagon alley and looked up to see Belladonna and George sat opposite him, obviously wondering what was wrong.

"Hey where's Angel? What have you said Gred?" asked George looking at his Twin as Belladonna left to get herself an ice cream despite the cold that had begun to descend on the alley.

"What makes you think I've said anything? Maybe she just wanted to go to Quality quidditch for a while." Said Fred avoiding looking at his twin.

"Oh come off it Gred, you know as well as I do when it comes to you and Angelina you're always saying the wrong thing. Like the end of last term she caught you checking out Tami Yates. Yeah I'm sure you did _nothing _then." Said George rolling his eyes.

"Hey so I was checking her out, I wasn't going to ask her out in front of Angelina or anything. Come on, do you really think I'm that clueless?" asked Fred, knowing the answer as soon as George raised an eyebrow.

"You two are just as clueless as each other if you ask me." Sighed Belladonna as she appeared with a banana split covered with chocolate sauce and more cherries and nuts than necessary.

"Oh really and how would you know? You've only known us for a few hours." Said Fred as belladonna sat down beside George.

"Oh puhlease it's written all over your faces. Fred, your completely in love with my sis, are completely clueless about why she'd acting different lately and you George…. you didn't even try to flirt with me the whole time you were showing me around Diagon alley. You two are so dense if it wasn't so pathetic I'd be laughing at you two right about now." Said Belladonna between spooning her sundae into her mouth.

The Weasley twins looked at each other just as Katie, Alicia and Angelina appeared from down the Alley. Angelina's eyes had lost their angry spark but Fred could tell as soon as Angelina paused and looked from Fred to Belladonna that she thought that her worst fears were coming true.

"I just came to say goodbye…I'm going back to Alicia's. I probably won't see any of you until school starts." said Angelina wistfully.

"Angel can we at least talk before you go?" asked Fred getting up, but he saw from the look on her face it wasn't going to happen or change anything.

"Sorry but I've really got to go…. Maybe at school. I'll probably see you at home Bella; you know how to get there…" said Angelina quietly before she walked toward the leaky cauldron with Alicia.

Fred caught her taking at glance at him over her shoulder as she walked but with in a second she had dissolved into the crowd of Diagon alley.

Fred sighed as he sunk back into his chair and heard more scraping metal against the cobbles and soon heard Katie talking with George and Belladonna.


End file.
